


You close to me

by 18cutedumplings



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18cutedumplings/pseuds/18cutedumplings
Summary: Donghyuck feels safe when he's with Mark.





	You close to me

**Author's Note:**

> Some swearing here woops

With a loud sound the door closes and without even taking off his shoes Donghyuck runs to Mark's room, opens the door just to see a confused Mark looking at him. Without hesitating he stumbles towards the older boy and embraces him. He hugs Mark tightly. He never wants to let him go.  
Seconds later warm tears are running down his cheeks and he burries his head in Mark's chest. Donghyuck feels safe when he's with the older boy. The Canadian boy holds him tight until Donghyuck finally calmed down and the tears stopped running.  
Then they take a seat on Mark's bed and he asks him what happened. 

"So I've told you about my crush on Donghyunnie, right?", Donghyuck starts off "Today I confessed to him." As soon as he finishes this sentence the tears shoot back into his eyes and he is unable to continue. Without saying a word Mark places him on his lap and holds him in his arms. He would never admit it but he really likes the feeling of having the younger boy so close to him even if he wishes it wasn't because some dumb, and apparently also blind, boy made him cry.  
"It's ok. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Stop thinking about it. Just look at me, Hyuckie.", Mark says with a calm, soft voice but when his eyes meet Donghyuck's his heart skips a beat and he holds the younger boy tighter. All that Mark sees in the eyes of the red haired boy is sadness, loneliness and despair. The older one wants to erase all these feelings forever and make the other boy feel good and happy again. Also he wants to beat that idiot Donghyun up for hurting his best friend.

Two days later Mark stands in front of the school. Because he occasionally had picked up Donghyuck at school he knows that in five minutes the class would end. But today the blonde haired boy isn't here to pick up his best friend, who is currently lying in his bed with a cold. Today he's gonna face that idiot Donghyun who dared to break Donghyuck's heart. And he will break him. Nobody messes with Donghyuck's feelings.  
A while ago the younger one had told him about "the wonderful, perfect, nice, cute Donghyun" and even showed him some pictures so Mark knows that he has to look out for a small, black haired boy with round glasses who loves to wear big necklaces.  
To have a better view Mark placed himself on a rock and currently he let's his gaze slide over all the students leaving the building. When the Canadian boy spots someone who resembles what he remembers from Donghyun he jumps down and sprints towards said boy.  
"You're Hwang Donghyun, right?", he asks the small boy in front of him with a big (fake) smile on his face. After he received a small nod and a confused look he asks if he could quickly talk to him about something really important. When they are somewhere else, away from Donghyun's friends and other people, Mark kicks him right into the balls. While the other boy is falling down to earth, clearly in pain, Mark looks down at him and states "Whoever breaks Donghyuck, I will break! You're gonna apologise when he comes back to school, ok?!"  
Donghyun, still lying on the ground, opens his mouth "Dude. I hate gays." Then he lets out a dirty laugh and Mark explodes. He gives the balls of the boy with the glasses another hard kick and then walks away. 

As soon as Mark arrives at Donghyuck's house he takes off his shoes and goes straight to the room of the younger boy. Without saying a word he lies himself next to the sick boy and wraps his arms around him.  
"Don't do this Mark. You're gonna get sick too.", Donghyuck coughs. "I don't care. As long as I'm together with you I don't care.", the older one anwers, closes his eyes and ignores the questioning stare of the other boy he can feel on himself.

Somehow this became part of their daily routine. Whenever they had similar timetables after school they would go to the house of one of them and as soon as the homework is done they cuddle with each other in the bed. Of course they had occasionally cuddled with each other before but that was often because one was hurt and needed support. Now they just would lay there, cuddle and talk about their day.  
Mark loves to listen to Donghyuck's voice. He could listen to him go on about school and his family forever.

Sometimes when Mark isn't able to fall asleep at night he calls Donghyuck and asks him to tell him something. Slowly he would drift away to dreamland. Not because the stories of the younger are boring (ok maybe from time to time they are) but because Donghyuck's voice is so soothing and soft. These nights are the nights where he sleeps the best. When the last thing he hears before passing out is Donghyuck's voice.

Two weeks after Mark confronted Donghyun he was walking home when suddenly he sees Minji-noona running towards him. Since the Canadian boy got closer to Donghyuck the contact with the older girl got lesser but they were still somehow friends. Around four years ago when Mark had a massive crush on a classmate he asked her for advice because little Mark had no idea how to handle girls. Afterwards he went out with Yubinie for a few months before he realised that she wasn't as great as he had thought. They broke up and never really talked to each other again. While Mark was lost in his thoughts about the good old days he didn't hear Minji-noonas question.  
The older girl laughs and repeats her question "How are you doing?" Mark smils at her and says "Im doing quite okay. But a while ago some idiot broke Donghyuck's heart and I still feel so angry about that even though Donghyuck seems to be pretty much okay with it by now. But to be honest I wanna beat him up a second time."  
"Wait, you beat him up? The nice Mark Lee hurt someone?", Minji seems honestly shook about the fact that Mark hit someone.  
"I only kicked his balls though.", the girl laughs out loud.  
"I swear in all these years that I have known you you never hurt anyone. I remember when we ran through a meadow and you walked slowly behind us being careful to not step on any insects.", Minji says.  
"Well, that idiot is grosser than any existing insects. Also he broke Donghyuck's heart. How could I not hurt him?!", Mark tries to justify himself.  
"It's okay, Mark.", the girl says "So when will you finally confess to Donghyuckie?"  
"Confess?", Mark stutters.  
"Yeah, confess. It's obvious you have a terrible crush on him. Hell, you even beat up someone because he hurt him.", Minji says as if it was most logical thing ever.  
Mark just stands there and blinks.

Even after Mark gets home he can't stop thinking about Minji-noonas words. Does he really have a crush on Donghyuckie? But when the red haired boy suddenly comes into his room and cuddles himself randomly next to Mark, he thinks that he might have a teeny tiny crush on Lee Donghyuck.

After the Canadian boy admitted this little crush to himself things only got worse. He notices that his eyes constantly dart to the younger boy and keep following him. Mark feels trapped under the spell of this perfect boy.  
Every time Donghyuck comes to him for yet another cuddling session he would die inside. Whenever the red haired boy is close to him Mark fears that he would hear his heart racing.

A few weeks later when the two boys are cuddling again, Mark thinks that he should just give it a shot. He clears up his throat and immediately has Donghyuck's attention "Are you sick, Mark-hyung?"  
Mark gives him a nervous smile "No! I'm alright. Well more or less... It's just ehmm Donghyuck.." The older boy quickly glances at the other and suddenly forgets what he wanted to say. The sun is shinning into the room and makes Donghyuck's skin look even prettier than it usually does. The younger one seems to be glowing. Mark is speechless.  
"Hyung? Is everything alright? Is there something on my face?", the Korean boy asks him. While still admiring the boy in front of him Mark answers "Perfection... How are you so perfect, Hyuckie?" Donghyuck blushes.  
"Hyuckie, I like you!", Mark suddenly says. The younger one smiles at him and responds with "I like you too, Mark." and kisses the blonde boy softly on his right cheek. The Canadian boy thinks his soul is leaving his body when he feels Donghyuck's lips on his cheek. Is he dreaming? Is this heaven?  
"Hyuck, could you please pinch me? I think I am dreaming.", Mark stutters.  
The younger boy laughs and leaves a gently kiss on his left cheek too.  
If this is really a dream then Mark never wants to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be happy about knowing your opinion~


End file.
